SPdr
by JustinLion
Summary: Peni Parker lost her dad at nine and took over his role in being the SP/dr of Earth-TRN451. Through her intern monologues and everlasting playlist, she's bound to fight the thugs of her city as well as keeping an eye out to not be control by the spider that lives in a special pocket of her mechanical suit.
1. InfiniteSoundtrack

**SP/::/dr**

I was never good at the whole running and webbing thing. [ _Engage Playlist : Mez-Me001_ ]. It's not that I didn't care – [ _Initiating Track #1 : Ca$$H Ca$$h, Al I wanted yours_ ] – or wanted not to be as good as you; but for everyone's sake I couldn't, I can't bring myself to your level, dad. _You wanted love, I wanted thrusts, Billy Reily said we could be forever and ever_. You left me alone, broken and shattered to lab-white suits and peroxyde-haired men and women just to be bit by the one thing you ever let take a toll upon you and our lives. _Along came a spider, you got me stuck in a tangle of electric wires with ex-wives, My guts liquified as we danced on through the night_. Got to know where my heart stands now. SP/dr takes control upon my very own self every now and then... Altogether, the bitmark itch every little while. Such moments force me to be bold, well... they make it tough on me because I should have to maintain the legacy you let me took upon.

 _YeeeeaAAaAh! Drop the needle when the tape deck blows_.

Standing on the ledge of this universe's rooftop I can only relate on what the essence that flows through me is giving up. Who knew TRN451 would survive crisis upon crisis because of you, because of me. I just wish you could still see the view. The threads of this neon-coloured foul world blurring upon the windshield of my helmet while I continuously drop, nanometers away from OftOm Corp. Building. The readings indicates maximum aero-adaptability at all time and I couldn't bring myself to the sense of letting her take over one more time; although I know it's already bound to happen. _This state of symbiosis was a gift from you, but hey halt Al, I wanted your love... not! Hey alt-Al, I wanted your pennywise screams, your daddy-sized dreams, But you, oh darling, you never gave me your money, your Ca$$H Ca$$h, Al I wanted yours_. It's a shame to be aware of such infinitives, such poly-purpose when you're not here – _You said that's the way it is_ – and the only family that remains threw your little girl in your very own coffin. _But hey halt Al, I wanted your love..._ [ _Terminating Track #1 : Ca$$H Ca$$h, Al I wanted yours_ ]

I'll drop a few more seconds looking down to the pavement and the roaming hovercrafts before I flick that magic silk outta my wrists and hollaback my way on to smuggling thieves, wandering mass-murderers and xenomorphic bitches who harbor cramped-style attitude... the last one oughta be what I call school... in eight hours now. 'Til then, I gotta keep sweeping these alleys clean. Night, dad. [ _Initiating Track #2 : No Lover's Holding Me Back_ ]


	2. EyeOfTheSP::dr

**SP/::/dr**

She's everything you thought you never like in a girl. Nostalgia coats her eyes and she pays no mind to anything or anyone. She lives in the past. So what ? She'd look away if you'd try to talk her out of her boredom, reserved and resigned to the painful task of keeping herself alive, to perpetuate some long webbed up schemes that were designed decades ago and yet she managed to not only succeed in do so, but to right some friggin' butts in the mean time. Peni Parker, the girl that persists thanks to the curtain that drapes her mental inertia... until it finally unravels. Until the curtain clears to let her own the stage. One that holds the biggest showdown. A pow-wow of frayed feelings, fried circuits and scraped metal. She doesn't care for the trail of broken bodies. She brushes away foes within a blink. She's Peni Parker, Alpha member of the SP/ /dr corps.

\- Engage album Ω. Drop bass to presets 38. Level pitch peaks to variation 18. Draw the frequency balance toward mid-right speaker by seventeen hertz. EQ gain to perfect absence of sonic flaws. Let it roll.

[ _Engage album : Ω_ ] One thing's for sure. Amidst the deafening roars, she strikes storm upon her enemies, casts bluntly her lightning fists through everything and everyone that will stand on the path of destruction, boosts herself by thriving on this adrenaline flowing through her body and, finally, accepts that as any storm, she must cease; but she's not there yet. She's merely placing herself inside her SP/ /dr suit [ _Initiating Track #1 : Rising Up_ ] and it's slowly taking over. Allowing it, she subdues herself to the readings and gets swallowed in a pressurized transe, a state of delirium. It is not a pity; she's usually able to restrain it all. The powers she bear must also serve a grander sense of majesty. So says the telly installed in her bedroom, as she wakes up, each and every day. _Believe in everything that you have for tomorrow holds not promises, nor defeats, alas the skies don't fall and alas the fields don't burn, no, but remind us of a motto under which all of us sustain the burden of our own weight, Where the skies don't fall and the fields don't burn, What's more? I adore you_.

Tempering the thoughts of her father's passing with what could have been (the damned what ifs), she exits the loading bay of Brooks unlimited. Peni takes a moment to open the frontal piece of her helmet. On the eleventh floor, she's briskly shaken by the strong winds and cold lingering humidity getting inside the suit and she feels different than usual. It could be for the upgrades she gave to her suit, but it's something more intrinsic. The twisting and the binding of her guts facing a thermic blast only syncopated by the pain of thousands of micro-tears that so much feels as if it was ravaging her organs. No, these are all part of the delirium... but she has not felt such thing in forever. It must be fear. It is certainly fear.

The survivor's instinct that develops between a SP/ /dr and an operator owns three distinct stages. First, the host is fully seized by the powers of such radioactive arachnid. The bug, having perform a genetic recognition of those who walk her thread, is able to control the human brain by some neurological connection. This period can last for years, most subjects never regain their senses and are still controlled by their bugs for it is a hard task to remove the mandibulas once they sunk in the flesh of their host. The actual first subject to get to the second was Peni's father. _The storm is closing in, our foggy minds won't let us split until we've found your real self_.

It is a saying in the scientific community that the vast nature of the human genome shall never be as fully exploited as it is when the second phase kicks in. _Believe in everything that you own for tomorrow bears no promises, but challenges, far from the skies and far into the fields_. The experiences showed that the strong human mind can only take so much until it starts to fight back. During this period of bonding, the operator counters and overflows SP/ /dr thoughts as a tidal wave wash away and crash onto some pacific shore or more likely as a burst of dust, a gust of sand, does through a silky screen. None of them breaking one another, but sharpening and fashioning it instead. Results are immediate, punctual. The warring parties fight to overcome and attempt to control the body and the suit. The interesting part happens as the resistance, the barrier created by the bond, increases the abilities and activates a sixth sense of some kind to the charged physical form. This is the power of the SP/ /dr. If placed in a threatening situation, the spectacular duo assumes a level of clarity never seen before. Both mental and physical activities are decuplated and the suit serves more as a container that harness their powers, than to enhance them. Indeed, they would destroy each other if it wasn't for it. The second stage is the ultimate state of grace for any SP/ /dr operator.

The third step requires to subdue the will of the arachnid to the one of its operator and henceforth not letting out all the power of the two totems but just using one as a bias to derive energy while remaining totally conscious. An unnatural alteration of the first stage to the complex strings that link them all together. That is as much as Brooks unlimited knows about its SP/ /dr project.

Peni's thoughts streams among the layers of green and bluish neon-lights so characteristic of the Opinion Square as she travels down in the middle of the buildings multiple stories. Brinks of last weeks rushing to her mind... Mysterio... Peter Parker... Hobart Brown... Braddock... some batshit-crazy, call it guano, inter-dimensional bullcrap... the Inheritors. _These nightmares course through you, they offer new chances and were you to fight them, I'd have to fight you too_.

Since those events, Peni overtook the conception of her suit and restricted the gaps to the joints of so that the alloy could sustain more pressure. She saw to replace the windows for some red-tinted ballistic glass and sealed them with some carbon-based paste, tempered within Brooks' industrial furnace. The whole operation for a suit that opened up to a new world of possibilities. _You took me all the way here in this jungle of concrete while I was just hoping these scarred clouds would bleed_.

As she looks down the few couples of stories remaining, the scanners indicates a breach of security a few blocks away, at the McCoy College. Sighing, eyes half closed, she lets the suit tightens around her and pressurized itself. The heavy carcass drastically approaching the buildings ledges as she drops to the sixth floor, her mechanical arm raises above the great abyss leaving only a compact thread and the ever astonishing **FWSHH!** to stick on a random surface from which she pulls herself and rises anew. _That's right, believe in everything that you like for it might be everything that you own_.

For the past four years, the motion had been reminiscent of her dad and the swing he'd take her to whenever they went to the various parks around the city. _Faith must certainly come at a price, Hope isn't worth the trouble and Pride shall not interfere with the wicked or the divine_. Hence why she would keep the thrusters of the suit to a minimum use. _Memento is what I gave to you_. [ _Terminating Track #1 : Rising Up_ ]

After a few strokes and aerobatics, Peni lands on top of the outdoor hall fronting the eastern entrance. [ _Initiating Track #2 : Ω_ ] She instantly assumes her position, releases three drones and activates her thermo-static sensors, detecting no unknown signature. How come then – _It could be wrong, could be wrong_ – that SP/ /dr – _We must run_ – is going nuts? _Our lips must always be sealed_. Making room for the arachnid-instinct, Peni's eyes lights up with glimmers that usually remains unseen. _It could be wrong, could be wrong_. It is aberrant that none of the system detects any clue of the intrusion. _Take me somewhere far from here, Protect me from the thought police, We must run_. Shadowing herself, she moves toward the initial point of intrusion indicated by the first emergency report. From the roof of the east building, she's fell to her knees by a powerful blow to the back of the head. She struggles to hear anything but a sinister laugh. Scared stiff as she's unable to move, as she does not feel SP/ /dr presence.

\- Hello, my dear!, mutters a raspy voice as she collapses.


End file.
